


Vietnam

by lovewithoutsleeping



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewithoutsleeping/pseuds/lovewithoutsleeping
Summary: I felt content,happyin the middle of a waronly him could make my heart danceto the sound of bulletsonly him could makeme feel------------------------------In which Klaus is a soldier in the Vietnam war and falls in love with Dave Katz. When Dave gets shot, Klaus decides to take him into the woods where he takes care of him.





	1. I

'hello?'  
a soft voice  
in the midst of noise  
it wasn't much  
but it made my stomach turn  
and turn  
and turn  
something about his tone  
made me want to jump  
in an uniform   
and never get out of it again  
everything was so loud  
I expected it to be silent  
now that I had time-travelled  
my way here  
'get in your uniform!'  
another voice said  
this one did not make me happy  
it was firm and loud  
it was not as soft as the voice  
of the blond man infront of me  
who didn't seem to get  
the situation at all  
I did what was asked of me  
but my eyes were fixated  
on the man whose dog tag  
read dave  
what a beautiful name that was  
dave  
another gunshot  
and I forgot the taste of his name  
in a hurry I put on the clothes  
and they smelled like blood  
blood  
blood  
blood  
dave


	2. II

the bus was full  
of men dressed in war  
who smelled like death  
and yet I could still not take my eyes  
off him  
he was sitting next to me  
looking so cool  
in his uniform with his gun  
between his legs  
'dave'  
there it was again  
the soft voice  
with the kind undertone  
and I smiled although we were on our way  
to our own death  
'klaus'   
I replied but I wasn't sure  
if he'd like the sound of my name  
as much as I liked his  
'are you new here?'  
his voice was shaky  
and I couldn't help but notice  
how his hands were trembling with fear  
of course I was new  
and I was going to die  
but it didn't matter  
not with him  
not with him


	3. III

it was loud everywhere  
it was deafening  
and I searched for him  
loud  
loud  
I craved silence  
like his voice on the bus ealier  
soft  
almost silent  
my gun felt heavy  
it was filled with the deaths  
of young men in uniforms with   
loud voices  
who also had guns   
as heavy as a human life  
the mud underneath my feet  
was mixed with blood  
and I kept searching for him  
in the mud  
in the bullets  
coming from everywhere  
behind my back and  
through some people's heads  
I was scared  
it was so loud  
but then I saw him  
he was running  
to the woods   
running  
running  
gunshot  
noise.


	4. IV

my feet splashed in the mud  
and the blood  
as I ran towards him  
the gun in my hand  
felt heavier than before  
I didn't care about bullets  
nor dying  
underneath my breath  
I cursed  
he wasn't supposed to die like this  
he wasn't supposed to die  
I confused the tears   
running down my cheeks  
with sweat  
but I didn't stop running  
and when I finally got there  
he was still breathing and alive  
for as far as I could tell   
he was  
'klaus'   
he said and my heart sunk  
'dave'  
I smiled at him  
he smiled back  
and for a second I forgot  
about the war  
the blood  
the noise  
it was silent again  
with him it always was  
'i'm going to die'  
he whispered  
but I took his hand  
and intertwined our fingers  
'you can't'  
my tears became ice  
it was so cold  
I was so sad  
he couldn't die  
so with all the strength I had in me  
I picked him up  
and I ran into the woods  
we ran  
no gunshots this time


	5. V

my arms hurt  
I had been carrying dave for so long  
I no longer heard gunshots  
or screaming  
the nature surrounding us  
was beautiful  
astounding  
alive  
just like dave was  
hopefully  
he couldn't die   
but if he did it'd be in my arms  
and we'd die together  
because this was still a battle field  
it wasn't our home  
you couldn't make a home out of  
something so ravaged  
and broken  
I spotted a cave out of the corner  
of my right eye  
and I made my way over there  
dave groaned  
my heart hurt  
more than my arms this time  
it hurt to see him hurt  
'my leg hurts'  
dave whispered  
'I know, we're almost there'  
I replied but I didn't know  
what almost was  
or was there meant  
because we could get shot at any moment  
we arrived at the cave  
and I put dave down  
the gun on my back   
was like a deadly backpack  
and I didn't want to get it off  
but I had to check the cave   
or dave would die  
and I couldn't let that happen  
not as long as I was still breathing  
'i'll be right back'  
it was silent for a moment  
and I got worried  
but then  
a sigh  
a smile  
'do you promise?'  
I smiled back at him  
'always'


	6. VI

the cave was empty  
so I sighed in relief  
and made my way back to dave  
who was couching every now and then  
but there was blood  
blood  
blood  
dave  
this wasn't good  
'stay with me'  
I said with a worried undertone  
dave nodded  
but what a fool I was  
to think that he had anything to say  
about death  
it just took you  
I knew I wasn't supposed to  
but I ripped off a piece  
of my shirt and tied it around   
dave's wound   
it got soppy   
way too quick  
oh no  
blood was everywhere  
on my hands  
on his thighs  
you could say   
it was a bloody mess  
'i'm going to fix this'  
I whispered  
'i'm going to fix you'  
dave smiled but  
it was sad  
very very sad  
'we're in the middle of a war'  
he said  
'people die'  
but he couldn't  
not him  
'you can't'  
I replied but my  
heart sunk because  
he was going to die  
here in this empty cave  
in my arms  
with his blood on my hands  
'why not?'  
everything was silent  
I didn't know  
what was so special about dave  
maybe it was his soft voice  
and the way that he made everything silent  
or maybe it was his smile  
that made my eyes spark  
I didn't know  
but he couldn't die  
so I didn't take it into question  
'you just can't'  
I said and with that  
the conversation ended


	7. VII

that night  
the bleeding stopped  
I had stayed up   
so I could watch dave  
and take care of his wound  
if needed  
I woke up before  
dave did and I smiled  
although there wasn't much  
to smile about  
I didn't know what time it was  
but it didn't matter  
'hey sleepyhead'  
I nudged him  
he was laying next to me  
breathing in and out  
in and out  
in out in out  
there was a soft smile   
on his perfectly shaped lips  
and he groaned at my comment  
oh I was so weak for him  
'klaus'  
he whispered  
I could listen to him  
say my name for hours  
'five more minutes'  
he closed his eyes again  
and I put my head down as well  
I didn't hear any gunshots  
or yelling  
we were so far away  
from war and home  
home  
home  
dave  
somehow they were connected  
and I was content  
right here  
with the sun shining on my face  
'we need something to eat'  
I stated and rolled on my side  
to dave  
'don't you have anything in your backpack?'  
he raised his eyebrows at me  
and I felt light as a feather  
'I've got other things to worry about'  
dave smirked  
'like me?'  
'like you'


	8. VIII

we had been doing  
nothing and everything  
all day  
'what is it like at home?'  
dave asked me out of the sudden  
I shrugged  
it was empty  
hollow  
boring  
quite sad  
'fun'  
I replied not knowing why  
'you?'  
dave smiled for a second  
'I miss my dog'  
he was so sweet  
so soft  
and yet he was  
fighting in a war  
'you'll see him soon'  
I said and laid  
my head back down  
dave was silent  
for awhile   
'I don't know,'  
he whispered  
'I really don't want to go back'  
I sighed in agreement  
'we don't have to'  
but then I saw  
the guns at my leg  
and I looked at dave  
who was still wounded  
who had left his dog behind  
and then I got up  
'how will we get home?'  
I asked dave  
I got a sigh in return  
'I don't even know  
I guess they suppose that  
you always die  
because we haven't been  
told that'  
I buried my hands  
in my head  
and groaned  
I didn't even want  
to go home  
there was no one  
at home waiting  
on me  
but I wanted to  
get out for dave  
so he could see  
his dog again  
and smile  
I wanted to see him smile  
well of course  
there was always  
another option  
the box  
the box  
the box  
time-travel  
'we have to get back  
to camp'  
I said   
and felt relief  
'why?'  
dave asked but then  
'how? I can't walk yet'  
dave had been so lucky  
the bullet had only  
grazed his leg   
but the wound was not healed yet  
'we'll stay here for a couple days  
and get you to walk again'  
I couldn't let dave behind  
he had to come with me  
dave smiled   
and then winked at me  
'I hope whatever plan  
you have, is a genius one'  
I smiled back at him  
of course it was  
and he had no idea  
I was so excited to  
spend my life with dave  
whether as friends  
or lovers  
or maybe even strangers  
it didn't matter  
all I wanted to do   
was bring him home


	9. IX

that night  
we layed close next  
to eachother  
it had gotten colder  
and my bones were aching  
for my soft bed  
for home  
dave had been snoring  
all night long  
and I had not found  
sleep yet  
from the cave  
we could see the stars  
oh how they burned bright  
for us  
it was such a sad thing  
because vietnam   
was beautiful  
and yet people were  
destroying it  
filling rivers with blood  
instead of water  
my arm was touching dave's  
and the urge to  
intertwine our fingers  
was overwhelming  
I just wanted to know  
know how it felt  
to be loved by someone  
to be wanted  
it was silent here  
I remembered how  
my mind used to be  
so noisy  
and loud  
but dave made all   
of that disappear  
with a simple smile  
and even now  
with our souls so close  
to eachother   
it was as if we were  
sharing one heart  
breathing in the same rhythm  
in out  
in out  
in out  
I felt content  
happy  
in the middle of a war  
only him could make  
my heart dance  
to the sound of bullets  
only him could make   
me feel  
I guessed that  
that's what people back home  
called soulmates  
but I didn't know  
if I could find my soulmate  
in a place like this  
in an empty cave  
filled with pain

whatever he was  
I knew that I  
loved him  
love  
love  
love  
I no longer felt the pain


	10. X

I'm in a field  
and no one is there  
except for me and  
the warm wind that  
caresses my cheeks  
I walk around  
clueless  
confused  
a honeybee stops  
before my eyes and  
I know this isn't real  
I know this can't be earth  
where people would much rather  
make others suffer than  
walk through a field and  
stare at a honeybee  
'dave.'  
the honeybee says and  
my eyes light up  
my hands tremble  
with love  
and I am caught  
off-guard by his beautiful name  
'what is it?' I ask the bee  
she doesn't answer for a bit  
but then  
'what are you?' she ask, 'are you lovers?'  
I interwine my fingers  
with the flowers  
and I inhale  
the sunlight  
my heart sinks in my chest  
'no,' I say, 'we're friends. just friends.'  
the honeybee looks at me  
with a confused look  
and I do not quite grasp why  
'why are you friends  
if you are so hopelessly in love with him?'   
she asks  
I look at her  
I don't know  
'because-'

'klaus, wake up'  
echoes  
echoes  
'klaus!'  
a stomp   
on my shoulder awoke  
me from my peaceful sleep  
I opened my eyes  
and it took me awhile  
to recognize the cave  
and the beautiful  
yet wounded boy  
next to me  
'klaus! we have to get out!'  
the panic in his voice  
almost made me  
jump up  
'what? what's wrong?'  
I mumbled  
'the gunshots are getting closer'  
I knew what that meant  
very well  
death  
death  
dave  
death  
'you can't walk yet!'  
'I'll have to.'  
he sounded so scared  
and I wanted to stay here  
with him  
protect him  
kill whoever was trying  
to kill him  
stay  
stay  
stay  
but staying meant dying  
and then we'd both be gone  
I picked up my gun  
and helped dave get up  
death was so weird  
it was as if people took turns  
in dying  
you never knew when you were  
going to leave  
'please hang onto me,'  
I begged him  
'I'll guide you'  
he nodded  
and so we left the cave  
the sun shone upon us  
it was a beautiful day  
to die


	11. XI

'it hurts so bad'  
the boy next to me  
curled up on the ground  
and groaned  
it broke my heart  
this was nothing like in the cave  
where we had talked about  
the most useless things  
as if we were at home  
just hanging out together  
I kneeled down next to him  
and pulled him in for a hug  
I felt him breathe into my neck  
and my shoulder was wet from  
his tears  
'it's going to be alright.'  
I mumbled  
he nodded and gripped tighter at  
my vest  
'thank you so much'  
love  
for some it was a term  
to throw around,  
a word that did not have  
any meaning tied to it  
nothing more than a feeling  
but for me it was  
him  
love was him  
all of him  
from his smile to his   
soft yet adorable personality  
if there was anything that killed you  
faster than a bullet  
it was love  
because there was no escaping it  
i was sat on the ground  
hugging love  
all of him consumed all of me

by the time it was dark  
the gunshots had died  
the world was asleep for a little while  
but we weren't  
the ground underneath us was slippery  
my legs were moving faster than time  
dave's legs a bit less fast  
he was still holding on to me  
but he'd said his leg was already  
doing a bit better  
I was glad  
so so so glad  
he was surviving  
'klaus,'  
he was breathing heavily  
'i'm so tired.'  
I nodded  
I was tired as well  
neither of us was able to tell how late it was  
we just kept running  
and running  
and running  
until we ran faster than this stupid war  
all the way back home  
'we'll find something soon,'  
I told him  
'and if we don't, i'll stay awake so you can sleep. sounds like a plan?'  
dave smiled  
his face was still wet from the rain earlier  
I'd do anything for him  
'sounds like a plan.'


	12. XII

the rain made it hard to see  
'there's nothing here!'  
I tried to tell dave but  
the rain drowned out all sound  
he nodded  
he'd understood  
'we'll stay here,'  
I pointed at a little spot hidden between leaves and bushes  
'they won't find us.'  
dave nodded again  
I had no idea where we were but the camp couldn't be far off now  
I gripped dave's shoulders and led him to the spot  
he groaned  
my heart hurt  
'It's okay, it's okay'  
I repeated like a mantra  
hoping it'd heal him  
we sat down with a roof of leaves above us  
'look, they're just like stars!'  
dave laughed but then grimaced because of the pain  
in front of his eyes, a leaf whirled down  
'a falling star! make a wish.'  
I replied, laughing  
dave closed his eyes and let the rain fall down his face  
'I wish for us both to get home safely.'  
I just sat there looking at him  
the rain dripping from his nose  
his hair stuck to his forehead  
but he looked so pretty  
I wanted to kiss him  
he opened his eyes and looked at me  
'I wished for two things.'  
I raised my eyebrow at him  
'does it still work then?'  
he moved closer to me  
now we were sitting cross-legged,  
looking directly into each other's eyes  
'I don't know,'  
I could feel his breath on my cheek  
our knees were touching each other  
'you tell me.'  
his lips grazed over mine and I felt my heart jump out of my chest  
dave  
dave  
dave  
all I could think about was him  
he smelled like rain  
and mud  
and blood  
and all things raw  
I kissed him back with such fierce  
that the war could eat itself  
'klaus'  
he breathed against my lips  
fuck was he not the most beautiful thing  
'dave'  
I mumbled  
there was no conversation necessary to say  
how much we both wanted this  
my arms found their home around his neck  
and he pulled me closer  
my hair was wet from the rain  
but I didn't mind  
nothing mattered anymore  
I pulled away and cupped  
my hands around his face  
'god, I like you so much,'  
I was smiling like an idiot  
'I feel like such a teenage girl saying this.'  
dave laughed at that and then  
kissed one of my hands  
'consider us both teenage  
girls then because  
I like you too.'  
my lips crashed into his  
no blood  
no pain  
just him  
I had kissed him once  
and I'd do it again  
and again  
and again


End file.
